1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tool storage, mobility and security.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Construction workers are faced with a growing number of thefts on construction sites. Construction sites are targets for construction material, tools or toolboxes. Many times these items are taken during the night, lunch or restroom breaks. Tools can be locked in a box, but boxes can be taken. It is difficult to haul a large amount of materials or tools out of the site to a vehicle or secure place every time a worker goes on break, even more so from ten stories up.
Construction workers must have an effective means of storing large amounts of equipment, many times electrical or rechargeable that must remain plugged in, in a safe and time effective manner on the job site. Construction job sites are limited environments. Many times framing and scaffolding are all that exist, making security non-existent and the transportation of tools, risky. While, locking toolboxes are well known in the field, the disadvantages are their inability to provide security, mobility and storage to the construction worker, by not taking advantage of the construction site environment.